


Butterflies in my Tummy- and my Net

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal crossing AU, M/M, ive been playing so much acnh so you experience it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Animal Crossing AU where nothing happens and Hubert catches a butterfly for Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684174
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	Butterflies in my Tummy- and my Net

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic: emotional, struggling to love oneself through adhd, but understanding each others strengths and weaknesses  
> this fic: what if it was animal crossing

Hubert paced quietly inside his small home by the river. He had heard Ferdinand ask Byleth for a favor, catching him a butterfly, but Byleth had to refuse since they were busy trying to collect funds for a new bridge. Ferdinand, ever the understanding dog he is, was fine, but Hubert (who wasn’t hiding in a tree shadow) could tell he was still sad. Thus, led to Hubert’s current dilemma. Hubert actually owned several butterflies (some still alive, too), for research purposes, but he wasn’t against losing one or two once in a while. Or, perhaps he should catch a “fresh” one. Ferdinand would likely prefer a butterfly with bright colors, and Hubert’s stash was mostly plain common butterflies.

But, if Hubert were to go out and catch a new one, how should he go about even GIVING the darn thing to Ferdinand? Perhaps just in a letter in the mail… but they both appreciated the other’s company, so Hubert didn’t want it to appear as if he was distancing himself from Ferdinand by sending him a letter instead- after all, Ferdinand's house was visible from his own, just upstream by the waterfall.

Putting pride aside for the moment, Hubert made a decision for the greater good: he would catch an appealing butterfly for Ferdinand, and excuse it as it just being an extra he caught, while out getting more specimens.

So that afternoon, black bug net in hand, he went searching. Thankfully, his (secret) kindness was soon rewarded, and on a tulip patch near the bridge, Hubert found just what he wanted: a Peacock Butterfly. It was perfectly ornate and flashy, just like Ferdinand. So, using a culmination of all his sneaking skills and experience, Hubert pounces- catch!

Hubert proudly pocketed the butterfly, then looked up to the sky. It was still bright enough to be called “day” for a while, so he could reasonably go to Ferdinand now. He was a patient man, but he respected urgency as well.

_Knock knock!_

“Coming!” Ferdinand shouted from in his house, over the just barely audible _K. K. March._

Ferdinand opened the door, and beamed at Hubert.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand greeting, tail wagging, “Come in!”

Hubert nodded his thanks, and rested by Ferdinands bamboo table.

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Ferdinand asked, bring over his small teapot and coffee pot.

“Simply an exchanging of goods.” Hubert said.

“Ooh, a gift!” Ferdinand said, immediately reading through Hubert’s attempts at mystery.

Sighing, Hubert pulled out the caged butterfly.

Ferdinand gasped, taking from Hubert and examining it closely.

“Oh, my, it is lovely!” Ferdinand grinned, finally looking back up to Hubert, “May I ask why, though?”

“I, hm, had overheard you asked Byleth for one, and figured I’d just get you one while I was getting some for myself.” Hubert said, shrugging and glancing around Ferdinand’s room.

Ferdinand blinked, then grew suddenly stiff.

“Was I wrong?” Hubert asked, concerned. Had he misheard Ferdinand.

“Ah, no, not at all!” Ferdinand said, waving his paws, “You heard correctly. It was my intentions that I believe got lost in translation…”

“How so?” Hubert asked.

“Well…” Ferdinand sighs, scratching the table, “I knew you liked to research them, and I know you are quite busy these days…”

The rest was obvious from there: Ferdinand would give the butterfly Byleth gave him to Hubert.

“I see.” Hubert mumbled, staring at the captured butterfly on the table.

“But, I will still take excellent care of this one!” Ferdinand said quickly, tugging the cage slightly closer as proof of his newfound affections to this butterfly.

“Well, I suppose what you do with it is up to you at this point,” Hubert said, “but… I appreciate the sentiment.”

Ferdinand blushes slightly, flowers floating around him.

“And I appreciate my new roommate!” Ferdinand beamed, getting up and placing the cage on his bed stand, “He will receive only the utmost of care!”

The two stayed together in Ferdinand's house until after the sunset, speaking about all manner of things, especially butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> pls love me


End file.
